


Pretend to sleep

by papaphobia



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, What-If, fake sleep, pretend to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphobia/pseuds/papaphobia
Summary: Kaname pretends to sleep so as not to be disturbed by Kiryuu
Relationships: Croce Yuuki / Kiryuu Zero One-Sided, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero / Kuran Kaname One-Sided, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Pretend to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you like this fiction and let me know your opinions :D  
> And sorry for the mistakes :P
> 
> Happy reading!

Kaname was sitting filling out the documents that the council of elders had asked him to view, he did not even know how long he had been there in his office reading paperwork full of useless words. He admits that he did not think that is the future king of vampires would have been checking documents and checking that everything was in order. He has thought of letting others do the job, but he has control obsessions. He has to know everything that's going on and going according to his plans.

He put the pen on the table because he realized he was now distracted. He should take a break.

He relaxed in his chair and looked at the ceiling to get lost in his thoughts. They started to swirl on Yuuki to know what she was doing, she was probably in class and a little while she would finish and in a few hours he would see her again. He couldn't wait to see her sweet smile, her eyes lit up with the happiness of seeing her and her red cheeks in embarrassment when he started having a conversation with her. Instead, all the other girls would have screamed to be in Yuuki's place and smiled at their unnecessary jealousy and envy.

He would never have looked at or even compared  _ those _ with her sweet and beautiful Yuuki.

Someday she would be beside her as his queen. They would have been the most beautiful couple of all and even the vampire world would have been envious of them.

The mere thought made him smile and gratified him. He felt his hands tingle with excitement. He could not wait for that moment.

He closed his eyes and continued to fantasize about his future together with his Yuuki until they moved to Kiryuu.

He was the vampire knight devoted to his princess.

A dirty D-level vampire madly in love with his future queen, but she didn't consider him in that sense.

Sometimes, he had the unhealthy idea of killing him just for how he looked and desired his Yuuki, but the devotion that the boy with the silver hair had for her, was what it took to protect her beloved little sister.

He sensed a presence that was crossing the dormitory moon, when in reality he should not have been here.  _ When you talk about the devil, horns come out _ . He warned that he was heading for his room, he was curious to know why he had come this far, but at the same time he didn't want to see him.

He heard the other man standing in front of his door, but he didn't knock. A few minutes later he heard him knock, but did not answer.

He didn't feel like it, he stood there with his eyes closed and waited other to be gone.

He heard a knock again, but did not answer.

He heard the boy with silver hair swearing outside the door. He would probably be gone now and leave him alone to get lost in his thoughts.

Instead, he heard the other open the door and enter without his permission. Usually if he didn't answer him, he would leave, it was the first time he had acted this way. It meant it was urgent, but at the same time he wasn't going to open his eyes. Indeed, he preferred not to make a move and continue the fake sleep, he was curious about what Kiryuu would do.

He heard that he walked until he reached a few steps away from his desk and complained in a low voice.

-You always say you never sleep and now you sleep Kuran's asshole- he said in a low voice.

The thoroughbred should have been offended, but it made him laugh as the other was not in the least afraid of him. He treated him as if he were anyone.

He felt the other walk and be in front of the desk.

-Kuran wake up- the low-level vampire said firmly.

The respondent did not move even a millimeter. He wanted the other who, if he went. If he was urgent, he would return.

\--Are you kidding me, shitty vampire?!

Even with that sentence the dark-boy did not move. Kaname does not deny that he was having fun while feeling the other went out of his mind simply by pretending to sleep. After this the other would have gone, however, he felt the other move and head towards him until he was next to his chair.

Now Kaname was on the alert if the other vampire had any intention of doing something. He felt the fingers of his hand pressed on his shoulder and shake him.

-Kuran wake up-

But still nothing, he did not want to give satisfaction to the boy with the silver hair. He heard the other snort and remove his fingers of him. He stood there without moving, he was probably watching him.

He didn't know how long they stayed like this, one watching the other while he slept and the other pretending.

Kiryuu sighed with ...  _ sadness _ and Kaname didn't understand.

Until he felt something cold and realized that it was the other's fingers to touch his forehead and move his tufts to the side.

He understood that Zero Kiryuu was stroking him.

Kaname didn't know what to do, he took him off guard, he didn't expect it, but he tried to keep pretending to sleep.

Until it seemed that the boy with the silvery hair realized what he was doing.

-Shit- he said and then move away from the sleeping boy in a hurry and leave the dark boy room. The thoroughbred seemed to him that he was almost running away from him.

As soon as he heard the door close, Kaname opened her eyes wide and thought about what had happened. He didn't know what to think exactly. He didn't expect it.

He got up from his chair and went to the window and pulled back the curtains to see a boy with silver hair who was running away from the dormitory of the moon.

Kaname licked her lips and was born a devilish smile.

-Zero. Zero. Zero. I think it's going to be fun - he said to himself.


End file.
